warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
lEvery 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. - Ended! 6th Gen. 7th Gen. 8th Gen. And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 8th Generation Prophecy Prophecy Cats Skystar shakes her head. "If this is about Bloomflower, then we don't have the cure. We know what it is, but we don't know where to find it. We used the last one saving a kit who was about to Bloom." Skystar admitted. (If you missed the last post, go to Archive 5 and read) Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blackstripe paced around the camp grounds, not knowing what to do. He walked over to Skystar to see what he could do. "Skystar, what can I do to help at the moment?" Blackstripe asked Skystar. DeadRaiser Beware 23:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "with, wut?" she mewed. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 00:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Anything. I want to be as useful as possible," Blackstripe meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 00:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) .::. Featherpaw walked out of the apprentices den and headed over to the fresh-kill pile. DeadRaiser Beware 21:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Do you want me to make Archive 5?) Shellwater (she doesn't know about her name, so she and Windrise are still referred to as Shellpaw and Windpaw by the others) shivered, as if she had sensed a disturbance. Windrise looked at his sister with curiosity. "Something wrong, Shelly (this is the nickname that Windrise uses towards Shellwater)?" he asked. Shellwater shrugged. "It feels like I sensed a disturbance. I don't know what it's about, though." Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 23:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- *Not yet* Skystar shook her head. "The cure is called Frostleaves. They're only found..." she falters. "In either here, which we ran out, or at...the Dark Forest." she meows to everyone in general. ---- "I don't know about anyone else... but I am willing to make the dangerous trip to the Dark Forest," Blackstripe meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 23:49, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lonepaw nodded, stepping forward. "Me too." he mewed. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:54, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Will anyone else join us?" Blackstripe asked the others. Charlottewhisker stepped forward. "I will!" she meowed proudly. DeadRaiser Beware 00:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "We're in!" mewed Shellwater, Windrise, and Prisonerkit. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 00:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright then. Skystar, do i have permission to lead this expedition?" Blackstripe asked Skystar. DeadRaiser Beware 00:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Milkfur sat up. "I'll go, as well." he said. Snakeclaw glanced at him. "I need to stay, help the patients..." he said. Loras Tyrell [[User Talk:Elorisa|'and Renly Baratheon ♥]] 20:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright then. We shall set off immediately," Blackstripe's voice rang out. DeadRaiser Beware 00:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to the group. "I'll be joining you as well," Kramer announced to the cats going on the journey. "Why?" Blackstripe asked, "You're not a prophecy cat." "I know, but I have an important errand to run for a friend," Kramer told Blackstripe. "Fair enough," Blackstrip replied. DeadRaiser Beware 00:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Willowkit nodded, then blinked. Pink fire wrapped in a circle around the cats, until they couldn't see where they were anymore. Then it went out immediately. She was gasping for air, trembling at her powers, then shook out her fur. The tiny kit had brought them to the Dark Forest. "What errand?" Songbreeze meowed, concerned. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 00:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Dusktail's mate was caputured by Dark Forest cats and I'm going to get her back for him," Kramer whispered to Songbreeze, "You can't let anyone know because only I need to do this and I don't want anyone else involved." DeadRaiser Beware 00:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Songbreeze nodded. Lonepaw sent Kramer a suspicious look, then grabbed Willowkit's scruff, padding forward. "Let's go." he mumbled, irritated. The hoarse shrieks and snarls of a she-cat lingered ahead, followed by others. A large building-like structure stuck out above the trees. "These Dark Forest cats build stuff like Twolegs!" Songbreeze growled, slowly padding after them. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 15:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer slowly broke off from the group and headed towards the building. I can't let Richtofen down, Kramer thought to himself. DeadRaiser Beware 13:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Songbreeze padded after him. "Who says we can't sidetrack and stop some DF Cats-wait!" she halted, staring at a leaf attached to a stocky stem, pure white in color and glistening. "It's a Frostleaf!" she squealed. Willowkit grabbed it in her jaws, purring in delight, then they followed after Kramer. "Wait! There's a lot of DF cats there!" Songbreeze yowled. .::. In the twoleg-ish building... .::. Several she-cats were cuffed and chained to posts, serving tea to the dark forest toms who were laughing and sharing tongues, nervously. One false step and they'd be mated. Several already had been. Himeheart blinked. This is stupid, she thought, shaking her head, before pouring Tigerstar's glass with the soft drink. He snarled at her, before removing her chain and dragging her towards the mating chamber: She'd spilt the liquid onto his paw. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 21:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer turned around to her. "I know, but your mission was to find the frostleaves and cure the bloomflower. Mine is to rescue Himeheart, whether I live or die," Kramer told Songbreeze and ran other toward the building. DeadRaiser Beware 13:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Bloomflower Patients Dusktail watched Shadow carefully from his cell. "Shaaaadddooow, I don't vant to be in a cell!" "And I don't want to catch Bloomflower, so shut up, dad!" Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard Dusktail's howling and ran over to Shadow. "What's going on? Is Dusktail being rowdy again?" Kramer asked Shadow. DeadRaiser Beware 23:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Kramer? Is zat you? Oh." He headdesks, banging himself against the reinforced glass. "Stop! You're leaving marks on my pretty glass!" Shadow snapped. "Yes, he is. He needs treatment." he adds quickly. "Nein! No more treatment! I don't like falling ashleep! Star keeps talking to me in my dreams!" Dusktail wailed. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Dusktail. "I'll calm him down, you go get the medicine," Kramer told Shadow. DeadRaiser Beware 00:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow nodded, heading over to the treatment buttons. Dusktail frantically screamed and started running in circles. "He's going insane again! Calm him down, quickly! He could bloom at any moment if he gets worked up like this!" Shadow yowled, frantically trying to fix the treatments. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 19:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You know kits are very persistent about their games, though," mewed Shadowpaw in an odd British accent. "Let me out so we can finish the game." Paradichlorobenzene~ 19:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked over to Dusktail's cell. "Richtofen, I know it's you. Listen, you need to calm down. It will only increase the effects the Bloomflower has on you," Kramer told Dusktail. DeadRaiser Beware 21:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I VANT MY MUM! I VANT HIMEHEART! I VANT EDVARD!" he wails like a lost kit, curling in his nest and sobbing. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to have Shadowpaw survive, but he'll forever have this accent. This is goiong to be a very unusual side effect for him.) "Why can't you let me out so we can finish our game?" whined Shadowpaw, still speaking with the British accent. "We kits are extremely persistent about our games, even when we know we'll lose." Paradichlorobenzene~ 23:13, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lionpaw watched his sister as she ran around in circles around her room thing. "I hope Splashpaw survives..." He murmurs. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sighed and spoke again, "Dusktail... relax. Shadow and I are vorking on an antidote to the Bloomflower, but it needs time. I promise, you will be out of here as soon as possible." Kramer ear twitched towards Lionpaw and walked over to him. "Ve'll make sure she survives Lionpaw," Kramer told the apprentice, "If ve don't, you vill have every right to hate us." DeadRaiser Beware 02:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dusktail cried silently to himself about pain and then twitched in agony. A shape faded at the doorway, and... it was Star! Shadow snarled, hitting the treatment button, putting the blue mist into the cages. Star had glowing white leaves in her jaws. "Stop! I'm here to help!" she hissed. Shadow froze. "Wh-what? You're the enemy!" "No I'm not. My destiny is to save the clans, not Dusktail's. But I'm also going to cure a few cats while I'm at it. These are Frostleaves, a rare herb found in the Dark Forest. It wasn't hard for me to find some. Once, my best friend, Glinda, had caught Bloomflower. However, she ate one of these, and she recovered very quickly. I think if I cured some cats, you'd have extra hands to help treat the others until the Prophecy Cats get more." she admitted. Dusktail let out a shriek of fright. A bloom of a blood red rose burst open on his left eye. He twitched, then went still. "NO!" Shadow wailed, repeatedly hitting the treatment button. "Stop! He still has 5 lives from being your leader!" Star snapped. Shadow watched with fear. "When he wakes up, let me in. I'll cure him, and Shadowpaw too." Star muses, irritated. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 19:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "We need to finish the gameeee~~!!!" whined Shadowpaw. "The gameeeee~~!!!" Poor young Hopepaw was shuddering. There was a purple and white pansy blooming in place of her left eye. Her shuddering grew worse, and then her legs gave out from under her. Her right eye glazed over, and the last little bit of hope she had vanished. She had been crying to herself about having no hope since she awoke. Risingstar, holding a little, feverish yellowish-ginger she-kit, made her way in. Both had pale gray eyes, and Risingstar had a white azalea in place of her left eye. "I believe," she mewed, her voice slightly hoarse, "that this is where Bloomflower cats are treated." She coughed, setting the kit down before she coughed, and continued, "Little Paperkit and I both seem to have caught it. I've already lost two lives from it, not realizing how serious this was. Paperkit was just born yesterday and caught it from me earlier today." Risingstar looked over at Hopepaw and her eyes saddened. "She would've made a fine warrior of RisingClan, and Shadowpaw, you and your siblings will." She coughed again, then mewed, "By the powers of StarClan, I name Shadowpaw Shadowhope, for your sister, Hopepaw Hopefall, for her father, Shellpaw Shellwater, because of her love of the water and seashells, and Windpaw Windrise. I know Shellwater and Windrise aren't here at the moment, but I'll be sure to tell them their names soon enough." Paperkit whimpered feebily. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 21:10, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow nodded and quickly placed them in cells. "We'll feed Paperkit milk. Very young kits actually seem to recover quickly from Bloomflower at this age, so he's a very lucky cat." he said shakily, then glanced back to his father, who went limp. "He's not moving, Star! Why did you lie? What'd he ever do to you!?" Shadow snarled, unsheathing his claws. "I didn't. The whole reason I've been after him... ...was to save his life, stupid!" she replied. Dusktail suddenly gasps for air, staggering up. "I lost a life?" he grumbles tiredly. Before you know, Star makes her way into the glass cell, and shoves a white leaf down Dusktail's throat. He sputters, trying to spit the foul essense out, but Star pins him down, putting a leg to hold his jaw closed tightly. He swallows, and then trembles. She leaps off. The flower begins to disappear, disolving. His eyes slowly fade back to their natural emerald green, before Maxis ever messed up his DNA "This should bring his pelt back all the way to how it one was." she purred. His fur turns pure white, black paws up to his elbows, and a shimmery golden back. He lets out one last shiver as his fur gets its shine back. Dusktail blinks. Star purrs and nuzzles his side. "Zank god!" he growled, blinking furiously. He shoves Star a side and dashes next to Kramer, hissing. "Go avay! My destiny is to SAVE the clans, but you're trying to keep me avay vrom zat! Vor ze last time, I DON'T love you, and I NEVER vill!" he screeches in pure hatred. Star stares blankly, but her eyes show all her emotion and grief at once. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Star and nodded thankfully for saving his friend's life. DeadRaiser Beware 23:49, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star's eyes flicked to him gratefully, and then back to Dusktail. "I saved you. Ms. Morrigana had swapped the cards that read our destinies on them so that you could destroy me! I tried to kidnap you to take you far from the forest so you wouldn't destroy the clans! But that's impossible now... ....you fell in love with someone else. Someone after Maxis took you from me. And I forgive you. But I will always love you no matter what. I will NEVER give up on true, pure love, Richtofen!" she wails, and drops the leaves, darting away. Dusktail stands, stunned, but then grows in hatred. "I have zomeone vho I love back, not zome shlutty she-cat who can't get over zomeone who's happy now! Vhen I vas vith you, my life hit a downfall!" he yelled back. "No, those aren't even your words! Maxis has corrupted you more than you think!" she yowls back. He storms off, dropping a leaf into Shadowpaw's nest. "Eat it, you'll feel better." he growls. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:54, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer confronted Star. "I remember the first time you came to Group 935. I apologize for my and others actions, we did not know you were trying to save the clans," Kramer told Star. He then looks over at Lionpaw and his Bloomflower infected sister, Splashpaw. "Can I have some of those leaves?" he asked kindly. DeadRaiser Beware 00:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Can we finish the game afterwards?" he asked. Receiving no immediate answer, he ate the leaf, thinking that they could finish the game. Despite the taste, he kept eating it for the sake of the game. He trembled for a moment, then smiled, back to his normal self except for one thing... "What happened?" he asked cheerfully, still speaking with the British accent. He then noticed the accent. "And what happened to my voice?!" Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 00:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It was a side-effect that occurred because of the Bloomflower," Featherpaw in the cell next to him. DeadRaiser Beware 00:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dusktail let him out, glaring at Star. She returned it tearily. Regret struck him, but he kept his hostile gaze. "Get vrid of her!" he ordered Shadow. Shadow sighed. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 00:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lionpaw looked hopefully at the herb. ''Will it help Splashpaw? Will she be all better after eating it? Will we be able to go home? ''Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 05:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowhope looked over at the motionless body of Hopefall, and the purple and white pansy in place of her left eye. "Hopefall..." he mewed sadly. He had always been close to Hopefall, and her death was hitting him hard. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 13:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dusktail lunged, brawling it out with Star on the ground. Blood quickly started streaming everywhere with every gash on both cats. He tried to get a hold. "I WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HERE!" Star screeched. "NEVER! I DON'T LOVE YOU, SHTUPID!" he screamed back, whipping around onto to feel something hit him in the head. Hard. He slumped to the ground, unconscious, Star grabbing the net. "YOU ARE MINE NOW!" she yowled triumphantly. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 13:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Gemsparkle shuddered, and a lime green daisy appeared on her right eye. Silently, she slid to the ground, dead immediately. Shadow lunged, knocking Star away. Dusktail lay limp on the ground. If cats could get bruises, there'd be one on his forehead. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 13:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Paperkit whimpered feebily, then coughed violently. She was trembling inside of her cell. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 17:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lionpaw watched helplessly at the dying cats. ''I can't let that happen to Splashpaw! ''Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 18:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow carefully fed Paperkit 1/3 of the last leaf. "She really needs it." he meowed tenderly. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 19:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer rushed over to Splashpaw and gave her a leaf. "Eat it, you'll feel much better," Kramer told Splashpaw. He then turned to Lionpaw, "She will be alright." DeadRaiser Beware 20:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow got pinned to the ground. "Kramer! Please take a step away from the sick cats and lend me a hand?" he suggested irritably, shuddering as claws scored against his cheek. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 21:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer ran over to Shadow and knocked Star off of him. "Leave Star! You are no longer welcome here!" Kramer hissed unsheathing his claws with muscles ripping. DeadRaiser Beware 21:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star scowled, and faded away. "I'll take him from you like stealing candy from a kit! You will never see your best friend again, KRAMER!" she spits angrily, before completely vanishing. Dusktail growls, rising to his paws. "Drama queen, no good-" "We get it, pops." Shadow grumbles, and starts treating the cats with the Treatment Buttons, showering Blue Mist in to help them fall asleep. "They'll be fine now. May we all pray that they heal before StarClan takes them." Shadow mews hopefully. The young tom was only 10 moons old and he was very intelligent. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 22:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to Shadow. "We need to keep Dusktail under heavy protection. Who knows when Star is going to atack again and I surely am not going to take any chances," Kramer whispered into Shadow's ear. DeadRaiser Beware 00:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dusktail angrily spat, flinging fireballs at targets. They diminished on impact, leaving holes heavily on the sides. "SHTUPID SHWIEN SHTAR SHOULD'VE DIED BY NOW!" he screeched, startling a young, grown she-cat who padded in the door. "Please help me..." she whined, her two kits padding after her slowly, mewling and trying to suckle from her barren belly. "I don't have any milk left, and I caught Bloomflower. Help me and my kits." she whimpered, strolling towards them. Shadow nodded to Kramer, and then said, "Definately. But we should help this she-cat. Take these kits to Bree. Her kits died. She's around the corner, and she still has milk. I'll deal with the mother." He carefully prepped up the mother. "What's your name?" he asked, fixing up the pawgloves. "My name is Cheyenne." she squeaks. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 00:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to the kits and grabbed them by the scruff. "It's okay. There is someone here that has milk for you," Kramer told the kits. He padded up to Bree and placed the kits in front of her. "Bree, could you let these kits suckle, their mother has caught Bloomflower and these two are extremely thirsty," Kramer asked Bree. DeadRaiser Beware 00:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bree smiled down at the adorable kits, her black fur ruffling briefly. She blinked her breen eyes gratefully to Kramer and nudged them to her belly, letting them suckle. "I don't mind." she purred, resting her head on her nest. .::. Cheyenne sat down in her cell as the glass door locked behind her. She nestled down and sighed. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 00:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to Shadow. "The kits a suckling now. What should we do for Dusktail's security?" Kramer asked. DeadRaiser Beware 00:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ugh, you know my pops. And plus, Icestar said to return him once he and Dawnfleck have recovered..." He shook his head, looking to his older sister, who was shriveled in pain and agony, laying limply and weakly in her cell. He hit the treatment button to slow the pain down, and then sighed. "Then we'll have to 'kidnap' him. He'll resist and go off on his own. And he'll probably stay in a cage in the main room, with high security on so no one goes in and no one goes out of it. Watch. Hey Dusktail! Stand still!" Dusktail snarled in fury. "Zis is a trap! I know it, I'm not shtupid, Shadow!" A button was pressed down on by Shadow, which unraveled the cage, which snapped shut two feet above Dusktail's head. The white-and-gold tom nibbled at the bars, only to hurt his fangs. He fell backwards with an "Oof!" "I can move your nest out here if you want to keep watch, Kramer. I have studying to do all night. Fluss' orders, I'm the successor to the Head." Shadow suggested with a yawn. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 00:53, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright Shadow. This were my training in the Waffen-SS will come in handy," Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 00:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright, Kramer." Shadow staggered away, and returned with the tom's nest. "Sorry I can't do it tonight. I'll try to be avaliable tomorrow to watch him. I doubt DawnClan will attack. I gave Icestar medicine when she was a dep. because she broke her forepaw!" Shadow mewed mischeviously, then prowled away. Dusktail curled up on his own nest, already asleep despite the torture he felt. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 00:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stood by, being as vigilant as possible. .::. Featherpaw began to tremble, but kept herself up. DeadRaiser Beware 01:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dusktail twitched, woke up, got startled by Kramer, and fell backwards...on his face. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 01:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer turned around quickly and saw Dusktail "facepalming" with the cage. "You okay Richtofen?" Kramer asked Richtofen. DeadRaiser Beware 01:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Vine." he growled, jutting upwards. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Star lunged at the cage from the shadows, trying to open it. Dusktail clawed through the bars, snarling, but she bit down on his paw. He yelped in pain, trying to pull it free. Dawnfleck awoke, and looked up through the glass, but could not speak. The medication had left her mute. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 01:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer jumped up and wrapped his front leg around Star's neck and pulled back on her while he bit down on her neck. DeadRaiser Beware 01:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star screeched, whirling around to face him, letting Dusktail cringe while Tigerstar brawled him through the cagebars. Star threw Kramer off, trying to pin him down. Tigerstar grabbed Dusktail's scruff, slamming him against the sides of the bars. He screeched, hissing and spitting as he wrapped his paws around the bars. Tigerstar's slamming no longer worked. He whipped his tail repeatedly against the dark brown tom's face, until the large tabby bit down. Dusktail jutted forward, making Tigerstar hit face first on the cagebars, then freeing his bleeding tailtip. Dusktail shivered, but Tigerstar had faded back to the Dark Forest. He watched for Kramer to finish Star off, flustered. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 02:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer pushed Star off and slashed her sides. He then lunged, did a flip and kicked Star in her side with great force. DeadRaiser Beware 02:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star faded away. "I hate you, Kramer! I'm trying to help the world by getting rid of him! He's mindwashed you, no, he's mindwashed too! LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME!" she screeched right before she vanished. Dusktail panted briefly, licking the blood on his paw and tailtip. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 02:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer rushed over to the release button and pressed donw on it. He watched as Richtofen fell out of the cage and ran over to him. "Richtofen! I need to treat your wounds. This is not what I meant by protection. Being locked in there makes you more prone to attack than what I had in mind," Kramer explained to Richtofen, "but does Shadow want to listen? No, he has to do his own method of 'protection.'" DeadRaiser Beware 02:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen rolled his eyes. "Zhadow vill be Zhadow. A Zhadow of ze Dark Forest." he mumbled, slowly staggering forward. He'd sprained his paw being slammed against the cage wall. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 02:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer wrapped Richtofen's paw in an ace bandage and put ice on it, "Lay down and relax. Hopefully, Shadow has heard the commosion and will cone out soon," Kramer meowed, "Then I can dish the dirt on him," DeadRaiser Beware 02:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow yawned, stumbling through the door. "KRAMER!" he snapped, and quickly shoved Dusktail backwards, activating the cage. "You weren't supposed to let him out! And I heard Star talking. You better not be hosting her here. I don't need Dark Forest stink all over the fricking place." he snarled. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 02:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stood up and towered over Shadow. Kramer had intense fury in his eyes. "YOU'RE SHITTING ME RIGHT? STAR AND TIGERSTAR ATTACKED AND TRIED TO BRING DUSKTAIL TO THE DARK FOREST AND YOU THINK I WAS HOSTING STAR!? THE FUCK IS YOU'RE PROBLEM!? I LET HIM OUT TO TREAT THE WOUNDS HE SUSTAINED! BY THE WAY, YOU'RE MEANS OF PROTECTION IS BULLSHIT!" Kramer exclaimed. DeadRaiser Beware 02:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow shrank down like a little mouse. "I'M IN CHARGE HERE WHILE FLUSS IS GONE YOU FUCKING MOUSEBRAIN!" Shadow snarled, then stalked away. Richtofen blinked. "Teenagers. I don't undershtand zem." Richtofen mewed. The cage collapsed back down, and Richtofen limped back out, the bandage tightly compressing his paw. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 04:41, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to Richtofen, the fury slowly disappearing from his eyes. "Me neither," Kramer meowed and let Richtofen lean against him, "Do you want to use my nest? I'm not going to use it tonight." DeadRaiser Beware 12:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nein. I'll be fine...I'm going to my old room." Richtofen meowed, slowly staggering away. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 13:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright then," Kramer meowed. He turned around and saw Featherpaw trembling in her cell. "Uh oh..." Kramer meowed and looked around the complex for any spare leaves, but there wasn't anymore. DeadRaiser Beware 16:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen snuggled down in his old nest, comfy. There was a faint scent of his mother still on it. His eyes watered and burned briefly with guilt. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 16:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lionpaw sighed with relief, and hoped Kramer's words were true. ... "Hello?" Pouncerose meowed. "I'm Pouncerose of CinderClan and this is my apprentice Sparkpaw." "We've volenteered to escort the cats with bloomflower from our clan. Several cats have already died." Sparkpaw meowed desperately. "My friend Sunpaw is sick, and Pouncerose's mate, Fallennight, is sick too." Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 03:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Himeheart hissed, leaping through the doors as Darkstripe chased her in. "Get away, Rapist!" she screeched. He grabbed her scruff and tried to pin her down, but Richtofen came barreling through the hallway, crashing the tom against the wall and locking his jaws on the silver tabby's scruff. Darkstripe gagged and coughed, convulsing as blood oozed from his neck. Himeheart panted for breath, putting a paw to her swollen stomach. Richtofen hissed, arching his back at Darkstripe until the tom faded away. He hurried over to Himeheart. "Vat happened?" he meowed, trying to catch his breath. She looked dazed. "He mated me...." she stammered. Fury filled his eyes, then hurt. He wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "It's okay...shh..." he meowed quietly, leaning against her. Shadow prowled in. "More patients? And Dusktail-" "Richtofen to you!" Richtofen corrected his son. "Whatever. Patients, I will treat you until we get more Frostleaves." he meowed calmly. "Kramer, see to them. I'll escort these two back to where they should be." Shadow meowed. "Come." he added to Richtofen and Himeheart. She dizzily followed, Richtofen right at her side. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 19:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer nodded to Shadow and ran over to the knew group of cats. "Alright, ve'll take zem from here. Please, follow me," he instructed the new patients. DeadRaiser Beware 21:05, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nestled her down, feeling her stomach gently. "I'm so sorry zis happened, love." he meowed, nuzzling her. Shadow padded away, not wanting to hear his father's mate give birth, and decided to go help out with Kramer. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 21:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer saw Shadow come in. "There you are. Can you take the worse half to the stabilizing room while I take the ones that aren't to bad to the decontamination room?" Kramer asked Shadow. DeadRaiser Beware 21:22, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure." Shadow quickly hit the cell swap button, which used a machine to transfer the cells of the selected cats to the Stabilizing Room. New cells popped up where the others had been. "There. Good to go, Krame." he meowed. .::. Himeheart had 3 kits suckling at her belly. Richtofen's eyes sparkled, even though they weren't his. Icekit was the smallest. He was a silver tabby tom with black stripes and a white underbelly. His fur glistened like ice, giving him his name. Firekit was a ginger tabby with a brown tabby patch on his forehead. He was a fighter as he squirmed and toppled over his siblings. Mistkit was the only she-cat. She had glistening pale gray fur with white tips, giving it a misty appearance, and silvery blue-gray paws. He nuzzled Himeheart gently, and she purred in response, licking his cheek. "I'm sorry zis happened." he meowed grimly. "I'll be fine. Darkstripe is gone." she mewed. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 21:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Himeheart suddenly jolted up, carefully setting her quick-growing kits down, and started to walk away. "I think Grassdawn is hear. I can scent him. I'm going to go see what he needs." she mewed, padding out the door. Richtofen glanced from her to the kits, not knowing who to follow, so he picked up the kits in his jaws, starting to follow her carefully. Suddenly, from the shadows, Snowtuft leapt through the air, grabbing her scruff and dragging her outside. Richtofen dropped the kits carefully and sped to the entrance, screeching threats, but when he got outside, their scent was gone. "Himeheart!" he screamed, digging his claws into the ground. Icekit squirmed, and he turned around and wrapped his warm body around them, Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 21:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowhope did not know what to make of this. He was confused as heck. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 21:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer ran over to Richtofen, who was guarding Himeheart's kits. "We'll find her Richtofen. I promise," Kramer tried to comfort Richtofen. Just then Elena stormed into the complex with excitement and happiness, "Kramer! Kramer! Guess what? I'm going to have kits!" Elena announced to Kramer. "That's great Elena, but we have a situation at the moment and I don't want you to get involved," Kramer told Elena. "Why? I bet something terrible has happened," Elena said looking downward. Kramer sighed. "Unfortunately... Richtofen's mate, Himeheart was captured by Snowtuft and now -" Kramer's voice trailed, not wanting to say anymore. DeadRaiser Beware 23:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You will help us, right?" Pouncerose asked, bringing Sunpaw and Fallennight in. (Just so you know, of my bloomflower cats, Sunpaw's going to die, Fallennight's going to survive and I'm not sure whether Splashpaw will survive or not.) Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen furiously grieved, wrapping his tail around the three kits, keeping them warm. .::. Shadow stared at his father. "Why try to help kits not his own?" he growled. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stomped over to him. "Because Richtofen has a sense of caring and responsibility that all of us should have!" Kramer exclaimed. DeadRaiser Beware 23:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow burst out laughing, tail flicking side to side. Richtofen cuddled the, now, appearing 3-moon-old kits tight, shielding them with his tail. Star stalked out of the shadows, but she appeared faint. "Now I took everything from you! And Darkstripe failed, but Snowtuft won't!" she mewed. She started to fade. "When he's done with her, she'll be in most misery and so will you, Richtofen." She vanished completely. Richtofen did not move, he was crooning to Firekit, who had started to wail. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stared hatefully at Shadow and, out of pure anger, slapped him across the face as hard as he possibly could. DeadRaiser Beware 23:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow didn't flinch, just shrugged and padded away. "Whatever, Kramer." Mistkit stirred, the kits now appearing about 5 moons old. Richtofen licked her forehead sort of insanely, still shuddering in grief. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer hissed at Shadow and looked back at Elena. "Go back home okay?" Kramer told Elena. Elena nodded and began walking home. Kramer padded over to Richtofen. "I am going to join the group of Prophecy Cats to help bring Himeheart back. I don't care what their mission is, my mission is to help my best friend get his love back," Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 23:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shook his head. "She'll come back. Don't risk it for me." He briskly nestled Mistkit closer to him, who purred and nuzzled her forehead against his fur. He purred and wrapped his tail tight around the three to keep them close. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, she won't come back as long as Star has her in her hands, she will be destroyed! If something like this was to happen to Elena and I couldn't do anything about it, but you could, would you save her for me?" Kramer asked Richtofen. DeadRaiser Beware 00:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "True." Richtofen murmured. Shadow just watched from a few meters away, rolling his eyes, before slinking into his nest. "Shadow's mad at me because I love Himeheart, not his mother, Lilith...." Richtofen admitted. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 00:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Its not your fault. It never was..." Kramer tried to comfort his friend, "Well I'm going to the Prophecy Cats." DeadRaiser Beware 01:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hello." Sparkpaw meowed to Lionpaw. "Why are you here?" "My sister caught bloomflower." Lionpaw told Sparkpaw. "My best friend caught it too." Sparkpaw meowed sadly. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 02:11, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riichtofen twitched, already fast asleep. The kits gentle, and cute, snoring had lulled him to sleep as he snuggled them close. Shadow closed the door behind him, revealing a shrine-ish-thingy for his girlfriend, Xzalda. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 10:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I', sticking around until we find the cure and I'll do anything I can to help." Lionpaw told Sparkpaw. "That's a good idea!" Sparkpaw exclaimed. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 03:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay